Prisoner
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: Sqeuel to Treasure. Six years after Ryou is rescued by the king of theives, He is only captured, by soldiers of Atemu. To make matters worse, Seth has his eye on little Ryou, And Bakura cant help him... It's finally complete... [dies]
1. Taken

WHO0HT! I posted teh sequel to Treasure! Now, If you havent read that yet, go and read it like the nice little potential reviews you are.. -bats eyelashes- You are all so sexy, and Bakura and Ryou, and Malik want all of you... -greasegrease-

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so dont ya dare sue... This plot, however, is welcomed to be borrowed. I you write a fic similar to this, then please tell me in a review, and I shall read it XDDD

* * *

It was a cold morning. The night had –as usual- been cloudless and clear, and the cold had seeped through the ground, into a certain underground cave. 

Ryou shivered, curling closer into the warm body at his side, and snuggling under the thick blankets, but unable to return to his sleep. He sighed, withdrawing a snowy head from the velvet blankets, and blushed. He was lying right beside Bakura, -who, by the way, was wearing nothing- and had wrapped his arms and legs around him, resting his head against his tanned chest. Ryou gasped, pulling himself away, and throwing on some clothes, still blushing furiously.

That was happening more and more often. Ryou would get cold, and wake up wrapped around the tomb robber. He sighed, walking into the main room, and lighting the fire. That was sort of his job around here, light the fire and get some food ready for Bakura. Not that he minded.

He gratefully spread his palms up against the hot flames, feeling the feeling of warmth rush over him. Shaking his long mane of silvery hair into some state of order, he combed it out gently with his fingers, remembering…

Six years. It had been six years since Ryou had been rescued from the grand house by Bakura, and he loved every moment of it. Sure, the thief had some bad days, when he would be very angry, snapping and yelling at Ryou, but they were a rarity. Usually, if the two were alone together, there was merely a warm, comfortable silence between the pair that could not be explained. Whenever Bakura went out somewhere, Ryou often joined him, but occasionally, he would go on his own, and the child would be at the house by himself for a few days. He felt a strange feeling of loneliness then, and he didn't like it, but he knew that there were things Bakura had to do on his own.

"Hey." A familiar harsh voice, slightly fuzzy with sleep interrupted Ryou from his reminiscent thoughts. The child spun around, smiling.

"Oh, Hey Bakura!" He said cheerfully, a smile on his innocent face. Bakura merely nodded, before sitting cross-legged opposite the child, gazing deep into his chocolate orbs.

He really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Despite Bakuras pleas, Ryou had cut his hair, so it no longer fell to the small of his back, but was a few inches past his shoulders. His skin was as pale and creamy as ever, and his brown eyed seemed to have grown faster than the rest of him. He was twelve now, but being rather tall for his age, and still very thin, he looked around thirteen.

"Umm, you want some breakfast?" He asked, slightly fluttering his stunning white eyelashes. Bakura nodded, a strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He pushed it away, gratefully accepting the wooden bowl Ryou offered him.

"I have to go today." He said, a few minutes later, breaking the warm silence. "Alone."

Ryou looked up, hurt evident in his warm chocolate eyes.

"B-But you just got here again." He whispered to the thief, who wouldn't look at him. "Please stay…" Bakura shook his head, handing him the now empty bowl. Ryous shoulders slumped, as he bowed his head, tears prickling the back of his eyes.

"I have to get ready now." Bakura said abruptly, standing up and leaving. Ryou swallowed, blinking away the tears burning in the back of his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Ryou was sitting alone by the dying fire. He had bathed, changing into a simple long robe and sandals, and was now squeezing the excess water out of his hair. Bakura had shortly said he would be back in around a week, and that Ryou was not to –under any circumstances- leave the cave. He seemed.. distracted, nervous… 

Ryou froze. Was it him, or did he just hear a noise? Holding his breath, he listened keenly for any sound, his heart pounding.

Then, he heard it. Raucous laughter, right above him. Ryou whimpered, holding his breath. Not daring to move, as he heard a shuffle of a rug, and the dull thud of someone walking down the stair. Ryou gasped, standing up and backing away. He could see a shadow looming….

A Soldier. Ryou screamed, frozen, as at least four more stomped into the cave, their eyes fixated on the child. Before Ryou could react, one seized his arms, pinning them behind his back. Ryou screamed in shock and pain, and began to sob.

"Wh-whats going on..." He managed to say to the other soldiers, who were currently rooting through the things, checking into the rooms.

"Not here." One reported shortly. 'Must have gotten wind we were coming."

"Shit!" The guard who held Ryou cursed, and the child winced. "The Pharaohs not going to be happy."

"What do we do about this one, then?' He tugged a lock of Ryou silvery hair, who cried out and bowed his head, trembling.

"This? Oh, its just Ryou. Probably Bakuras sex toy." Ryou stiffened.

"What? I never-"He was cut off by a sharp blow across the face. Ryou gasped, feeling his knees go limp.

"Shut the fuck up, and don't speak!" The soldier said menacingly. Ryou squeaked and fell silent as he was cuffed over the head again, before being roughly dragged upstairs.

* * *

Something wasn't right, Bakura knew it. Ali (His friend) was supposed to show hours ago. He swore softly, and turned to leave, when he heard a young voice call 'STOP!" and the pitter-patter of young feet. 

"Bakura!" The thief spun around to see a familiar small girl in long black hair and raggedy clothes, looking out of breath.

"Aliya, Whats wrong?" He asked the child, concerned as she doubled over with her hands on her knees, struggling to regain her breath.

"Soldiers!" She said desperately. "It was Ali, He told them where you lived for a load of gold… They'll have ransacked the place by now!"

Bakura swore loudly, causing the people in a seven-foot-radius to frown at him. The thief just snarled at them, before biting his lip and heading back towards his hideout.

"No!" Aliya yelled, tugging on the thief's powerful arm. "You idiot, there probably soldiers crawling all over the place, you'll get caught in a second!"

"But Ryou…" Bakura said, punching a random wall. A long spidery crack appeared, making the small girl wince.

"He's gone Bakura… they took him, I'm so sorry.." She looked away from the thief, who was standing stock still, his hands clenching and unclenching compulsively.

"That Bastard…" Bakura said in a low, venomous tone. "Hes going to regret this, that twisted, sadistic, phyco-"

"Hey, watch it, you're describing yourself now!" Aliya said, attempting to lighten the mood. Bakura rolled his eyes, before leaning against the now cracked wall, and sank down.

"Fuck. What the fuck do I do now Aliya? I swore I'd protect him! Fuck that Pharaoh!" He leaned back and closed his eyes. A sick feeling of hopelessness and pain had washed over him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Ryou. His Angel, his friend, gone….

* * *

Ryou at that moment was in a terrible state. The small cell he had been imprisoned in was filthy and cold, and his hands and feet were chained together so he could barely move properly. He sat, huddled in the corner of the jail with his head bowed, his long silvery hair hiding his tear-stained face. 

_Oh, Ra, what am I going to do?_ He thought desperately to himself, trembling from cold and fear. _Bakura has to save me, he has to…he just has to. Hed never leave me like this. Bakura, help me, please…_

A sharp clang on the bars snapped Ryou out of his panicked torpor. He whimpered, curling even further into the cell as the door was opened and a palace guard walked in. Ryou whimpered, hiding his head in his hands, using the old "I I don't see him, he cant see me" trick. The guard smirked, dragging Ryou up by his long silvery locks, who yelped as he struggled to find his footing.

"Get going!" He snarled at Ryou, who trembled, and obeyed, sometimes stumbling as he was pushed sharply in the back out of the cell, and down a long corridor. The carpets here were very fine, and there were rich looking tapestries on the alabaster walls. Ryou looked around in amazement at the finery that rivaled Bakuras, a sinking feeling in his heart. He knew where he was going, who he was going to see. And he didn't like it.

A rich pair of double doors opened, and Ryou was pushed inside. The guard followed, bowing very deeply. Ryou gasped, as he gazed at the Pharaoh and the High Priest, standing before him. The small child whimpered, withdrawing into himself as he wrapped his thin arms around his slight frame and looked down.

"On your knees!" The guard behind him barked. Ryou bit his lip, trying to bow, but his legs just weren't working… The guard growled, hitting his shoulder hard with the butt of his spear. Ryou yelped, sinking to his knees, and looking at the ground, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

Seth was astonished at this beauty that was crouched on the floor. He had never seen anyone so fair and innocent before. He was overcome with a strange feeling he couldn't place, shoving it deep down until later.

"So you are Ryou…" Atemu gazed at the small boy, who nodded, not meeting the gaze of the others.

"I understand you have been living with that… Tomb Robber, Bakura." The Pharoah spat the name as thought it was poisonous. Ryou winced, and nodded.

"And I understand you have accompanied said thief on illegal activities, making you yourself a thief, punishable by death." Atemu said this with such finality in his voice, Ryou gasped, looking up, and into his eyes.

Seth felt a pang when he looked into those pain-ridden eyes, and looked away, as he felt a small shiver pass through him.

"N-No.. I-I was with Bakura because he protected me!" Ryou said tearfully, his slight shoulders shaking. "I-I mean look at me, I would never make it on my own!' He bowed his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. Atemu was not merciful, however.

"Take him back into the cells." He said in his authorative voice. "He will be executed tomorrow at sunset." Ryou let out a strangled cry as he was hoisted roughly back on his feet, speech failing him as he simply mouthed the words, looking like a fish out of water.

Seths eyes widened as he gazed upon the distraught child, before looking away. He had to stop this execution.

Because he… _wanted_ Ryou…

* * *

Bear with me, I know where this is going... 


	2. Lust

Wo0hT! Chappeh Two! Wo0ht!

Come on, I got more reviews for Stop... Review, this isnt fair.. -wails piteously-

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT!

* * *

Ryou couldn't stop crying. For three hours now, he had sat in the corner of his small cell, sobbing and sobbing heartbrokenly. It pained the hearts of whoever passed his cell, and made more than one guard pityingly shake his head.

_Bakura…_ He whispered to himself. _Why haven't you rescued me yet? Please, I cant take this waiting, please come and save me again, please…_

But, he knew it was hopeless. He had more chances of escaping than getting rescued and set free, and escape was never going to happen, not with two guards right outside his cell.

He miserably tilted his head back, staring unseeingly at the filthy ceiling. Now would be a great time for a miracle….

* * *

"You wished to talk to me?" Atem and Seth were walking along a large corridor. The brunette nodded, a far-off look in his eyes.

"I know this is going to sound highly irregular, but… I don't think you should kill Ryou." Seth inwardly winced as the other boy stopped, an incredulous look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Seth cut over him. "If you agree, I would like to take Ryou on as a slave." Atemu frowned, gazing hard at Seth.

"Are you talking about a… bed slave?" Seth nodded, not looking Atem in the eye.

_Damn horny bastard…_ The young Pharaoh thought dryly to himself. _All he ever thinks about is sex… _

"Yeah, go for it." Atem tried to act cool and nonchalant about it all. "It seems like a suitable punishment." Seth nodded his thanks, bowing deeply. _But he looked so young… Oh well, at least this way I wont have him on my conscience_ Atem thought dryly to himself. Not that witnessing an execution made him feel guilty, he just…

"I have to go." Seth said, bowing lightly, before leaving the room, a wide smile on his face.

* * *

Ryou was cut out of his now almost silent sobs but the rattling of his bars. The small child froze, looking up and swallowing as he saw two men unlock his chains.

"wh-where am I going?" Ryou asked, his large brown eyes brimming over with innocence making his captors heart melt.

"Seths bedchambers." He said shortly, not looking at Ryou. "You are to be a slave." Ryous eyes widened. _Wait……_

"A-as in a bed slave?" He asked faintly, gazing intently at the guard, who nodded after a couple of awkward seconds.

"No!" Ryou yelled, instantly struggling against his bonds. "No, you can do this; I'm rather be dead than a slave to Seth! Let me go! NO!" As much as he screamed and cried, the guard didn't release his hold, as he dragged him through the corridors to a rich looking pair of ornate wooden doors. Ryou trembled, sobbing as the doors were unlocked, and he was shoved inside.

For a split second, Ryou froze, taking in the wonder and beauty of the room. The large bed was covered in black silk and purple velvet, scrolls and papyrus littered the shelves, and the floor was swathed in rich carpets all the way from the orient Hanging all around the walls were silver trinkets, and the statues were of wood, and gold, studded with gems to add color. The child heard the door click behind him, and spun around, his heart pounding in fear.

"NO!" He yelled desperately, banging desperately against the door. "Let me out, I didn't do anything, I'd rather die, let me go!" Ryou slumped to the ground; his head leaning against the door, and felt tears blur his vision once again.

"Bakura, you have to help me…"

* * *

At that moment, Bakura was making his way through the city, very very very very pissed off. He was going to KILL Ali for squealing! Or, at least, send him to the shadow realm for this. He reached a mud house, which he knew was Alis, and kicked the door angrily.

"Ali!" He yelled. "Open this fucking door right now!" A couple of second later, the door was slowly opened, to see Ali, looking scared.

"THERE you are, you bitch!" He snarled, seizing Ali by his throat and slamming him against the wall. "Why the fuck did you squeal? Huh? HUH? Answer me, Ra-dammit!" His traitorous friend merely smirked, and Bakura didn't sense what was going on behind him, until it was too late.

Firm hands gripped his arms, and Bakura swore. The thief was about to spin around, when Ali wrenched himself free, and punched Bakura hard in the stomach, who doubled over, winded. He was shoved roughly against the wall, his hands chained together. He growled, as the ring around his neck began to glow, and the area around the scuffle began to darken.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice yelled triumphantly next to Bakuras ear, and he felt a tug as the Millennium ring around his neck was wrenched off.

"No!" Bakaura growled, but was cuffed around the head by a strong hand. The captured thief swayed slightly, dizzy, but managed to keep his feet. Finally able to gaze at his captors, he gasped, and swore loudly. Damn soldiers!

"You Bastard Ali!" He yelled, but Ali merely grinned, waving as Bakura was dragged off, probably towards certain death.

A small girl hiding in the shadows swore softly, feeling tears prickle the backs of her eyes. Not Bakura, no way… He grumbled whenever they met, but Aliya liked him, he was so cool…

"damn you Ali…" She sobbed.

* * *

Seth opened the large double doors, a strange, fluttering feeling in his stomach. He cast a gaze around, and finally found a small white-tipped huddle in the corner. He smirked, walking over to it.

Ryou could hear his approaching footsteps, and curled tighter into himself, sobbing silently. "Go away…" He whispered, feeling tears he thought he had all cried out, sting the back of his eyes again. Seth merely smiled, crouching, and placing his hand on his shoulder. Ryou whimpered, and began to shake. _Oh Ra, please help, someone, anyone, Help me please… Bakura where ARE you? You said you would protect me…. Didn't you ever care about me?_

Ryou let out a sob, lifting his head, and gazing straight at the brunette with his haunting brown eyes for a second, before abruptly turning away. Seth drew out his hand, cupping the side of Ryous face, who drew in a sharp breath, closing his eyes as though he were about to be hit.

"Why are you crying?" He asked the small child, who gulped, and looked away. Seth frowned, brushing a few stray strands of Ryous hair of out his eyes, who shivered, looking down.

"I-Im scared…" He whispered, before breaking into fresh sobs, his shoulders shaking. Seth but his lip, wiping the tears from Ryous face, placing both hands along his jawline so Ryou was forced to gaze at him. Ryou looked down, but Seth just tilted Ryous head back, gazing at him again.

"You're so beautiful, did you know that Ryou?" He whispered into Ryous ear, the latter swallowing hard. _I know... Everyone says it..._ He thought to himself.

Seth gazed at Ryou again, his nose inches from his. Ryou was crying again, his eyes downcast. The pathetic sight tugged at Seth heartstrings, but he leaned in even closer to Ryou, whos eyes snapped up and gazed at him in cold realization. He opened his mouth to speak, but Seth silenced him by slamming his lips on the childs before he could react, sliding his tongue through Ryous still-open mouth.

This wasn't right.. Ryou was frozen in shock and fear, Seth's hands still holding his face. This wasn't a kiss. A kiss is what he was supposed to give a girl in a few years, a short, cute little peck on the lips. This hungry assault on his mouth was NOT a kiss. Ryou burst into a fresh wave of tears, trying to block out the sickening feeling of the brunettes tongue exploring his sweet mouth.

Finally, Seth ran low on breath, breaking apart for air. Ryou bowed his head, sobbing helplessly. He hardly felt the strong arms lift him up, and set him gently on the soft bed. Inside his mind was a twisted nightmare of knowledge of what was going to happen to him. His panicked thoughts were suddenly broken with Seth hot tongue on his ivory neck. Ryou gasped, a shudder of revulsion passing through him as the brunettes kisses moved to the childs face, drinking in his sweet, salty tears.

After what seemed like an age, he finally stopped. Ryou was lying on his back helplessly, with Seth on all fours leaning over him, his lips just brushing his.

"You, Ryou, are the most beautiful person I've ever came across," He breathed, a finger trailing along his jaw line and throat. Ryous eyes were wide in shock and fear, and his breathing came out in harsh, ragged gasps.

"Please…" He whispered helplessly, closing his eyes. Seth merely dragged his hands down Ryous body, his finger barely brushing the fabric of his long clothes. Ryou trembled, as he felt Seths cold hands under his long robe brush his ankles, calves, knees… he dragged his hands up, hitching up the clothes. Ryou struggled up, and managed to get himself to lean against the wooden headboard of the bed, shuddering as he felt Seth run his hands over his creamy thighs. "No…"

The brunette merely smiled, his hands moving to the small of Ryous back, steadily rising, until he had both hands on Ryous silky shoulder blades, and his robe practically off. Seth tugged it off, taking in Ryous slim figure. Ryou whimpered, curling into a ball and shivering, looking right at Seth with an indescribable fear in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Please don't do this…" Ryou sobbed, clutching Seths cold hands. "I-I'll do anything, just please don't do this.. I've never slept with anyone before, I-I mean, Look at me, I'm only twelve. Don't do this-" Ryous desperate pleas were cut off By Seths hungry mouth attacking his. Ryou struggled and cried, cut to no avail.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to make it hurt too much..." Seth said softly, breaking apart, and brushing the part of Ryous neck where his white locks hung.

Ryou was not comforted.

* * *

Muahahaa... Nope, no Lemons for you all... I cant do them... n.n;;; Review, Please?


	3. Jailed

Wo0HT! Hehe, sorry it ish so late.. my deepest apologies.. -bows head-

Disclaimer: dont own. I wish I HADa little twelve year old Ryou... he would be like a little pet...

* * *

Bakura sat on the floor of his small cell, scowling at everyone who walked past. As far as problems he had been in, this was a definite shitter. Definitely ranking in the top ten. And who can blame him? He was locked in a tiny cell, to await certain death, Ryou was somewhere in the castle- Bakura didn't even know if he was alive- and he had NO way of getting out of here…

He miserably traced a finger in the thick layer of grim on the floor. He had to come up with a plan. Fast.

* * *

Ryou could not stop crying.

The poor angel was in so much pain… everywhere just hurt. His sides hurt, his back hurt, his shoulders hurt… And of course, there was still a fiery pain in the…. bottom region. He tried to release his hands, but failed, and sobbed into the black silken pillow. Seth's cold arms and legs were wrapped around his thin body, his breath against Ryous bruised neck.

The poor angel was just so broken… milky skin was now ravaged with long scratches and bruises. His pale thighs were caked in blood and semen, and he just felt so damn dirty all over…

He finally managed to summon up his last wisps of strength, and pulled himself away from the sleeping man, and slid out of bed. His weak legs unable to support himself, the angel collapsed, and buried his face in his hands.

"Ryou, Angel…" he froze as he heard Seth's malicious voice call out to him softly. "Come over here…" Ryou swallowed, and managed to climb onto the large bed. He had learned to obey Seth in anything he did, No matter how humiliating or painful. An angry priest was far worse than a lustful one.

He forced down a shudder of revulsion, as he felt Seth's cold hands run like water over his torn skin, wincing in pain.

"Ryou…" Seth breathed as he loomed over Ryou like a shadow. "You really are such a prize…" Ryou gasped, and started to sob as he felt his hands on the angels silken thighs, forcing his legs apart. He felt like retching when Seth's mouth attacked his.

_Bakura, please…_

* * *

So these were his fantastic tools of escape. A mug of beer, a small fork, and a piece of bread. Great. Just great. He let out a long sigh, and leaned against the wall of the small cell. If only he had his ring… Bakura picked up the piece of bread, and tore into it, swallowing it in almost one gulp. Goddamn it, he was so hungry… and tired, too.

"I'll get you Ryou," The thief vowed. "I just need to have a short sleep…" He closed his eyes.

* * *

Ryou swallowed, fighting down the screams of pain that threatened to erupt as he gazed at Seth, who was leaning over him and shaking, a thin sheen of sweat covering his naked body.

"Do you wish for a bath, Ryou?" He asked, trailing an icy finger long his delicate jawbone and neck. Ryou swallowed, but nodded, struggling to repress his shudder of revulsion that came from the man whose hands were as cold as his eyes.

"I shall have a servant prepare one for us." He stood up, throwing on a long robe, and walking over to the large doors. "I will be right back." He said, a slightly sadistic smile on his face as he closed the doors, bolting them firmly shut behind him. Ryou struggled, but managed to sit up, leaning against the headboard. His broken and bloodied frame felt very weak, and Ryou hurt all over, a fresh pain coursing through his lower half. The angel grabbed a black silken blanket, pulling it around himself.

Death was much, much better than this hell he was living in.

* * *

"Well," Seth said a small while later. "Its almost ready.." He walked over to the small boy, who was crouching on the large bed, and crying softly in pain, picking him up with his strong arms, despite weak struggles of protest from the child, and carried him bridal style into the next room. Ryou winced in pain as his marred back which was slashed with numerous knife wounds and whip cuts, and countless painful-looking bruises was jolted around, and he clutched the black silk closer around himself.

"I-I can walk…" He whispered, but Seth paid him no heed. Ryou closed his chocolate eyes, trying to calm himself down.

When he next opened his eyes, he found himself in a white tiled room. A deep bath that sunk into the floor was full of water that steamed was in the middle, and all around on the ground were piled of towels, and various bottles of soaps and shampoos.

Seth set the terrified child down, who drew his silken sheet tighter around himself, positively shaking in fear.

"Well, get in…" Ryou shuddered, but slid into the bath, the stained black sheet a discarded puddle beside the bath. Oh, how he longed that someone else was there, someone to help him… But it was just Seth and Ryou. The angel closed his eyes as he felt Seth enter the water.

"Oh, Ryou…" He whispered into the child's snowy hair, his breath tickling his neck. Ryou struggled to hold down the shudder of revulsion passing through him, and succeeded. Seth smiled, as he sat behind Ryou and wrapped his legs around his thin waist. Ryou closed his eyes briefly, and pressed his lips together to keep from crying. This time, he failed. Crystalline tears poured out of the angels eyes like rivers, as he sobbed silently.

"Oh, don't cry," Seth said softly, brushing Ryous silvery hair away from the base of his neck, planting hot kisses on the bruised skin. Ryou gasped, bowing his head so he wouldn't have to look at the priest. Seth finally let go after a few minutes, disentangling himself from the boy, who sighed in relief.

"Lean back in the water," Seth said softly. Ryou obeyed, his beautiful white hair floating around him like a silvery halo. Seth placed his hands under his shoulders, pushing his upper half back out of the water. Ryou was slightly confused, but comprehension dawned on him when he felt a cream fall through his hair. Oh, so Seth was washing his hair…. Ryou gulped as he felt the priest tease the snowy white locks, massaging the shampoo all the way through. He pressed down on Ryous shoulders again, and the small boy obediently rinsed his hair out into the water.

"That's better," Seth said in a slightly satisfied voice, as he grabbed a lump of soap, and a washcloth.

"Stand up." He said, sitting on the side of the bath. Ryou obeyed, shivering slightly, as he wrapped his arms around him thin form. Seth soaped up the rag, and began washing the boys shoulders, massaging the soap in. Ryou let out a long sigh, closing his eyes.

If maybe he tried hard enough, he could… pretend this was Bakura, just getting his shoulders at the spring… Ryou relaxed, as Seth moves to his bloodstained back. Ryou winced, feeling the soap in his cuts, but tried to block it out.

A few minutes later, Ryou gasped, feeling Seth wash the dries blood and semen off his milky thighs. He gritted his teeth, trying not to cry, until finally, Seth thought he was clean.

Ryou didn't, he wanted to scrub at himself for hours, until he had taken his layer of skin off. He still felt so broken, and violated.

"Ryou," Seth said a few minutes later. "Can you leave me for a few moments?" Ryou turned around, but nodded, stepping out of the bath, and grabbed a thick towel, wrapping it around his middle, walking into the room through the door.

Gods, he was so tired…. Ryou didn't have the strength to climb up onto the bed, and instead just collapsed onto a thick rug, falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

Around an hour later, Seth had left, and a slightly curious head stuck itself through the doors. A middle-aged woman slipped in, gazing around the room until she found the small child sleeping on a thick rug beside the bed.

"Oh…" She whispered, setting her pile of linen and silk over by the door, and walking softly over to the child, kneeling beside him. She brushed his damp hair out of his chocolate eyes, cupping the side of his face gently. Ryou sighed, shifting in his sleep slightly. The servant smiled softly, as she stared at the beautiful sleeping boy. She had never seen anything like this before, a child so pale and fair… And Seth was exploiting his beauty and innocence for his own pleasure. The servant was disgusted at his actions, but knew she was powerless. Sighing, she stripped the bed of its silken covers, and replaced them. The servant didn't want to think about what happened last night as she eyed the stains of blood and semen on the sheets, dragging out the clothes she had been ordered to bring, placing them on the bed where she knew the child would find them. She hung around for awhile, just tyding things up, dusting the many ornaments. Part of her was hoping that he would wake up and find her there, so she could comfort him.

Unfortunately, after an hour, the small boy didn't wake, and the servant was obliged to leave. She let out a sigh as she gathered up the dirty material, and left.

* * *

When Ryou awoke, a few hours later, it was to find an empty room. The angel groaned slightly, sitting up, and clutching his towel, walked over to the bed. He found fresh new clothes for him, a short-sleeved tunic that reached to his knees, and a waist band of light blue silk. Ryou dressed, looking slightly puzzled as he gazed around the room. Someone must have cleaned up, or something…

The child was interrupted by the door opening. Ryou spun around, finding one of the many palace guards standing on the threshold. Instinctively, He froze, and backed into the bed.

"Come 'ere!" The guard grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck, and walked him out of the room. Ryou was fearful, but slightly calm, too.

Nothing could be worse than what Seth did to him. Nothing.

* * *

Bakura was still sitting in his cell, scowling at everyone who walked past- which is why he was given a wide berth- when he heard a small voice cry out. He shot up like a poker, his hands gripping the bars of his cell tightly. _No…_

"Please let me go.." Bakura heard the childs voice, and closed his eyes, as a pain like a dagger went through his heart.

­_Ryou… _

* * *

_REVIEW! n.n;;;_ haha...


	4. Renunion

A/N: -dodges flying objects- I am so sorry this is late! I really am! I have stuff to other write...

Oh, and for those who care.. I probably wont be able to update my fics, Twisted and Help, for a couple of weeks, at least, until I finally have my holidays... wo0ht! lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing... and WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT SETH? HES A SICKBASTARD RIGHT NOW! >. 

* * *

"I-I can walk, please…" Ryou heavenly voice was growing steadily closer towards the tomb robber, who finally saw him being walked towards his cell. Bakura stepped back as the cell was unlocked, and Ryou shoved in. The look of pain and sadness in his eyed almost broke Bakuras heart, as Ryou ran into his open arms and sobbed loudly.

"B-Bakura… thank god you're here, I was so scared, and-and…" Ryou collapsed into fresh sobs, his thin body shaking.

"Oh, Ra… where were you, Ryou?" Bakura asked, as he began to rub Ryous back softly. Ryous cried out in pain, and broke free, placing a hand tenderly on his small back. Bakura frowned, and looked at Ryou oddly.

"Ryou…. Where were you?" He asked, a cold fire on the edge of his voice. Ryou swallowed, as he curled into a small boy, not looking at the thief.

"Seth…" Ryou whispered. "He…." The angel trailed off, not able to say the words. Bakura growled, and spun Ryou around, lifting up the back of his clothes.

_No…_ Bakura was shocked and disgusted at what he saw. Ryous creamy skin was marred all over with deep slashes and bruises, all were new, and all looked painful.

"That sick _Bastard_!" Bakura spat, trembling in rage as Ryou squeaked, backing away into the corner of the cell, shaking life a leaf. "How the fuck could he do this?" Bakura slammed his fist into the earthen floor, a deep dent in his wake. Ryou debated with himself for a few moments, before walking over to the thief, sitting down beside him, and placing an ivory hand on his cloaked arm.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, feeling tears swim in his eyes, as he looked away.

"What!" Bakura rounded on Ryou, who flinched, and cringed away.

"S-Seth… H-He…" Ryou swallowed. "He um, slept with me…" The angel closed his eyes.

Bakura froze, fear and fury rising in his chest. _NO NO NO NO NO!_

Words failed the thief, who merely gazed at the poor boy in shock and horror for a few seconds before clutching the angel to himself. Ryou buried his head in the thiefs bare chest ((Oh, Ryou, you lucky lucky guy!)) as his body was wracked with sobs. Bakura lifted the boy in his lap, positioning him so his tender rear wouldn't hurt so much, and stroked his silvery hair.

"Oh, god Ryou, I am so sorry, Th-this is my fault.. I knew something was up, I shouldn't have left you alone, I am so sorry, I should have done something…" To his eternal shame, Bakura felt a tear well up in his eye, and it trickled down his scarred cheek. Ryou smiled slightly, as he lifted his head, and wiped it away.

"I-It's not your fault, Bakura…" Ryou whispered, a small smile in his face. "It's Seth…"

"I'll kill him." Bakura spat, venom in his voice, and raw fury in his red tinted eyes. "I'll kill him slowly and painfully… How could he do this? How could he freaking rape a little kid? Ill-"

"No!" Ryou burst out, tears filling his eyes. "Don't… don't talk about it.. please….." Bakura nodded, as Ryou snuggled deeper into his arms. Bakura leaned against the wall of the cell. It was only the morning, but Ryou was soon asleep, exhausted from staying up all night, pleasuring Seth.

"Ryou… You don't deserve what Seth did to you, noone does. I'll show him, I swear…" Bakura lifted Ryou off of him, and lay him down in the corner. Ryou shivered, his thin body missing the warmth of Bakuras body ((A/N: Bakura can snuggle with me any day.. –giggle-)) Bakura sighed, shucking off his cloak, and placing it over Ryous trembling body. The angel smiled in his sleep as he relaxed, curling slightly under the red fabric. Bakura rolled his eyes, as he sat against another wall, tapping his bent knees with his fingers, not breaking his gaze with the sleeping boy.

"Oi!" Bakura was broken from his torpor by a banging on the bars. He spun his head around to find a guard, who was in the process of unlocking the door. The thief stood up, his face and eyes wary. Two other guards stormed in, holding his arms tightly so he couldn't escape. Bakura growled, casting a desperate eye over at Ryou, who was still in an exhausted sleep. Although Bakura tried to struggle, even his strength couldn't overpower the two guards.

He was taken the same route that Ryou had been dragged down, only the day before, but it had felt like a lifetime.

He was going to _kill _Seth…

* * *

Ryou awoke to a heavy boot kicking his side. The small boy cried out, instantly waking up. A leer was on the beefy guards face, as he grabbed the top of his head, dragging him up. Ryou screamed softly, and wrenched himself free. A few strands of hair remained in the guards hand, as Ryou backed into the wall, fear in his eyes. The guard swore, and grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"L-Let me go!" Ryou sobbed, somehow knowing where he was going to be lead. "I-I don't wanna, please don't…" He didn't want to go back to Seth's, no no no…

"Shut up!" The guard growled, and when Ryou protested, and tried to struggle, he hit him hard across the face. The angel cried out, and held his ivory face, tears pooling in his eyes.

_Nononononooo!_

* * *

Bakura growled, a snarl forming on his face as he gazed with pure hatred at the pair standing before him. He wanted to kill the both of them, Atem and Seth.

Especially Seth. Bakura wanted to slice his guts open and strangle him with his own intestines. What kind of heartless bastard would rape someone like Ryou, especially when he was so young? Bakura struggled against the tight hold the guards had on him, but to no avail.

"You." Bakura spat out, rage written all over his scarred face. 'You sick twisted little fucker! I'll-" Bakura was cut off by a hard punch in the stomach by one of the guards. The thief gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes, winded, but managed to keep his feet.

"How the hell could you do that to Ryou?" Bakura snarled, his red-tinted eyes flashing angrily as he glared pure venom at the Priest. "He's a fucking KID!"

Seth merely smirked. "what? Upset because I got to him first?" He said, an almost maniacal glint in his eye. Bakura growled, and struggled madly in his captors grasp.

"You Bastard… I'd NEVER Do that to Ryou! NEVER!" Bakura yelled, his limbs trembling. "You deserve to be shot for what you did!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Atem yelled, a look of rage and fury on his face, but it was nothing compared to what Bakura was feeling.

They could do what they liked, he was past caring.

* * *

_Oh god, Oh god, not again, no no noo…_

Needless to say, Ryou was scared out of his wits. He didn't want to do this again, go through so much pain for the priest's enjoyment, it was _sick._

The angel froze, hearing the door click. He curled tighter in a ball, muffling his sobs against his arm.

"Ryou…" Seth whispered, walking over to the boy, and scooping him up in his muscular arms. Ryou struggled fearfully, his tears welling up in his eyes.

"No!" Ryou yelled desperately. "Please don't do this, please please please don't… I-I don't want to hurt anymore…" The angel let out a small cry as he was dumped on the bed, curling up into a ball as Seth tried to spread him out across the bed, hungrily assaulting his sweet mouth.

* * *

Bakura winced, rubbing his rear, as he was shoved back into his cell. He turned around, looking for Ryou, when he let out a shocked cry.

He was gone….

Bakura pulled the cloak aside, just to make sure, but he wasn't there. The thief swore loudly and graphically, before sinking to the earthen floor.

_Damn that Seth…_

* * *

I should have the next chapter up in a few days... ;;; There is probably one more chapter, and Ryou and Bakura will escape! YAY!


	5. Escape

_-_sniffle- well, I updated... -sniffle- this almost made me cry... >.> heh.

I got so much hate mail for seth, I decided to do the right thing. YOU all know what I mean... -gringrin- So naturally, I am issuing a warning for blood. (remember Bakuras threat last chapter.. n.n;;)

Disclaimer: Down own it!

* * *

_NO!_

Every fibre in Ryous body was screaming at him to get the hell out, to escape. Oh, he just wanted to be back in Bakuras safe arms again…

With a strength Ryou didn't know he had, The angel wrenched himself free from Seth's hungry lips, and jumped off the bed. His sash had been torn off, and the short tunic he was wearing was hitched up, But Ryou didn't care as he tugged it down, and ran towards the door. Finding it was locked, he pounded on the wood in desperation and distress.

"Let me GO!" He yelled, his small fists hitting the door as hard as he could. "Someone, please… HELP! I-" Ryou was cut off by a hand clapped over his mouth, and a firm arm grasped around his thin wait.

"Wait do you think you're doing?" Seth snarled into the smaller boys ear. Ryou shuddered, as he whimpered softly, feeling Seth's icy fingers trailing his creamy neck.

"P-Please… just let me out…" Ryou whispered tearfully. "I-I just want out…" He wiped the tears from his chocolate eyes, and bowed his head.

"Ryou…" Seth was beginning to feel a bubbling anger inside of him. What was this? Ryou was struggling against him, fighting…

"I-I'm sorry…" Fear welled up in Ryous warm eyes, his heartbeat quickening.

"You will be…" Seth said coldly. Ryou let out a soft cry at the harsh tone, and closed his eyes.

"Get on your knees, Ryou."

* * *

It was night, When Bakura finally woke from his light nap. He shook his head and groaned. Man, his head hurt so bad… 

Bakura stood up, and grinned in determination. He was going to get out of here. Easy.

He grabbed a thin metal rod he had sneakily snatched, and tore off a long strip off the bottom of his cloak, and grabbed the tankard of ale he had been given. He had drunk it sparingly, wanting to keep his wits, and there was still a little left. He dipped the cloth in his tankard, softly squeezing out the excess water, and wrapped it around the bars, and slipped the thin metal rod between the wet crimson rag, and began to turn it.

_Wet shirt never breaks,_ He thought to himself, his muscles straining as he turned the rod further and further, finally feeling the thick bars begin to bend.

He had almost finished, when the unthinkable happened- The rag was dry. Cursing quietly, he went over to the tankard, but found it was empty.

_No way… _Bakura sighed. Great.

He was going to have to pee on the rag if he wanted to get out of here…

* * *

That was officially the most painful, sick, and humiliating thing Ryou had ever gone through. He lay awake, his trembling limbs entwined with the sleeping priests. 

Was it too much to hope for a miracle? To hope that something would release him from this hell? Even death would be a luxury right now. He couldn't take any more of this…

Ryou jerked his head up, positive he heard a sound. All was dark and quiet, and the angels ears had grown sharp in the silence.

Then he saw it. A shadow, in the dark. Ryou sat up like a poker, breathing hard.

"H-Hello?" Ryou half-whispered to the shadow. There was no response. His heart pounding, Ryou gazed around not able to find the shadow.

_There._ Ryou spun around, and saw him beside Seth. A long dagger glinted in the darkness, and there was a quick stab down.

At the same time, Ryou and Seth screamed. The priest held a hand to his wounded chest, when the shadow slashed again, this time across the priests stomach. Ryou let out a shocked cry as he saw a disgusting mess of blood and organs. The shadow reached out a free hand, and grabbed what looked like sausages, but Ryou it was… intestines….

Seth screamed again, writhing in pain as the hand grabbed a handful of the squishy organs and dragged them up. Seth threw his head forward as he yelled in pain, the hand used this as an opportunity to… wrap the intestines around Seth's neck, and pull tight.

Bakura wasn't kidding when he said He was going to strangle Seth with his own intestines…

* * *

It took a full three minutes for Seth to stop moving. Ryou stared at the priest, transfixed at the disgusting sight before him. 

"Ryou." The boys head snapped up, and his eyes instantly flooded with a warm happiness. The small child threw himself into the thiefs arms, unable to control his sobs.

"Oh, Bakura, thankyou thankyou thankyou…." Ryou couldn't control his sobs as he cried into the thiefs chest.

"Get dressed," Bakura said urgently, throwing the boy off of him. Ryou yelped, but nodded and obeyed, pulling his clothes on over his bloody form. Bakuras stomach constricted when he saw Ryou, and his hands began to shake, nearly dropping the bloodstained knife in his tanned hand.

"Come on." He said roughly, grabbing Ryous arm, and dragging him over to the door. Ryou yelped, stumbling on his sore legs and thighs. Bakura sighed, scooping the small boy up in his muscular arms. Ryou buried his head into the theifs shoulder, physically and mentally exhausted.

"I'll get you out of here," Bakura promised the small boy who was trembling in his arms. "And you'll never have to see him again… I promise." Ryou nodded, and let out the pent up sobs in a wave of pain. Bakuras heart ached for the small boy, nuzzling into his hair.

He would never, ever let anything like this ever happen again. Never. He… he cared about Ryou. Maybe even loved him. Killing Seth wasn't enough, he wanted to… well, he didn't know what he wanted to do, anymore, it was blinded by the pure fire of hate burning for Seth. He had always been so protective of Ryou, never letting anyone even look at him twice, but his carelessness had done this to him…

And now they had to get out of here. He had killed the high priest, and about a dozen guards to get here, so getting back should be no problem, right?

Keeping mainly to the shadows, Bakura made his way down the royal halls. These were the most guarded halls, where Bakura had to be is carefullest. Making sure Ryou was silent, making sure he wasn't seen…

He almost let out a sigh of relief when he got out into one of the lower halls. Although it was pitch black, he was sure that either his or Ryous silvery hair would have caught a torchlight…

He just got caught a lucky break. And he was thankful to Ra for it.

* * *

A long time later, Ryou awoke from his light doze. He had fallen asleep through the palace, out of pure exhaustion, and as he slowly dragged himself out of his sleep, he found himself wrapped in pure warmth, the pillow he was leaning against seemed to be moving… 

The angel pulled his head away from his comfortable pillow, and blushed, a bright red mask swarming over his porcelain face.

He had curled up on the theifs lap, who was leaning against a stone wall. Bakura had wrapped his wide cloak around them both, and Ryou had been tucked into the small nest like a babycould be settled in a jacket, his arms wrapped around Bakuras muscular chest.

It was a couple of minutes before Bakura awoke, groaning as he rubbed his red-tinted eyes. A small but genuine smile flickered across his face as he gazed at the boy still curled on his lap, the fresh dawn light casting over him, turning Ryous skin a rosy pink, and his hair a fiery orange-gold.

"Good morning…" Bakura said, Gently pushing the boy out of his lap, and standing up, spreading his arms and arching his back as he stretched, gazing out at the wide desert lit by sinrise.

"Wh-Where are we?" Ryou asked nervously, standing up himself, and clutching Bakuras strong hand as he leaned against his side and gazed at the rising sun.

"I-I Don't know…" Bakura admitted. "My only aim was to just get as far away from the palace as I could before we got caught… andWe couldn't hide out in the town, theyre looking for us…"

"Th-they are?" Ryou looked up at the thief, a puzzled look in his brown eyes. Bakura snorted.

"Ryou, I killed the high Priest of Kemet. I'm surprised they haven't caught us yet. I've wanted to kill Akunadin for so long, even after he died… Even killing his only son doesn't seem enough…" Ryou looked at his companion with wide eyes.

"D-Don't say that!" Ryou said, beginning to quiver in fear. He hated it so much when Bakura went into this mode, a sort of blood-lust. It scared him. "Please…"

Bakuras eyes softened as he ruffled the small boys hair, and he smiled.

"Okay," He whispered. "But lets just get out of here…"

* * *

Yay! I killed Seth! n.n;;;;;; Hehehehe...

ITS NOT FINISHED! I WILL UPDATE SOON!

REVIEW!


	6. Stolen

WOW! Holy shit, its been two weeks.. I feel vereh bad. And this isnt even long! >. 

Disclaimer: Dont own.

* * *

Oh gods, it was so hot…… Ryou struggled to keep up with the thief, dragging his feet in the sand. His skin was painfully burnt, and his still-tender thighs still hurt so much…

Ryou fell to his knees, as he struggled to support himself with his arms. It was so hot, and he was so weak…

"Bakura..." Ryou managed to whisper, before he fainted.

Bakura spun around, and swore, lifting the small boy in his arms, shucking off his cloak and placing it over him to keep the sun off of his ivory limbs. The thief wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead, and tried to focus on what looked like a black spot on the horizon. Okay. One foot in front of the other, step, step, step…..

It wasn't long before Ryou slipped from the thieves arms as he passed out from the sheer heat and exhaustion.

* * *

It was finally sunset before the pair were found by anyone. A fellow thief, by the name of Ani (Yes, sucky name, I know.. -.-;;;) spotted the red and white on the silvery sand, and went closer to investigate.

What he saw made his eyes widen. The man he paid no attention to, but the boy…. He lifted the cloak aside to get a full of glimpse of this beauty, and sucked in a breath, before picking up the unconscious child and heading over the camp across the sands where he stayed with other bandits and his spoiled daughter.

Oops. He should have looked at the male properly before stealing something so precious from the king of thieves…

* * *

Seruna was very excited as he father led her by the hand towards his tent. He said he had a special gift for her, a sort of pet.

Well, Good! Her cat Nila was boring and pregnant. She needed a new playmate. It was so _boring_ out here in the desert!

She followed her father into the tent, and then let out a squeal. A small boy, a couple of years older than her, was tied around his wrists to a wooden stake dug deep in the ground. Ryou whimpered when he saw the richly-dressed girl, and drew further into himself, closing his eyes to prevent the tears falling.

What the heck was going on? Ryou woke up to find himself in this cool tent, a unfamiliar face leaning over him. The young boy was given water before being tied to the pole. Where was Bakura? Where was _Ryou?_

So many questions… and who was going to answer them? The small boy curled into the post, trying not to listen to the thief and his daughter discussing him.

"well!" The girl said, standing up properly, and putting her hands in her wide hips. "My name is Seruna, but you will call me master, and you are my slave. Okay?"

Ryou pressed his lips together, and looked down. So that's all he was now, a slave…. Again. Just a little toy based on his looks. He HATED this!

"My name is Ryou." The angel said, beginning to be annoyed as he frowned slightly. The girl growled, and hit her pudgy hand hard across his face. Ryou cried out, holding a hand to his now bruising cheek.

"You are my slave!" She said in her snobbish voice as she patted her plain black hair circled by a thin wire of gold. "So you don't HAVE a name!" She pouted, and stood up, untying the boy from the post. "Now, come with me slave." She said, dragging him up, and stalking out of the tent. Ryou had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Man, It was so cold… Bakura shivered as he struggled to stand, casting his eyes around him. It took him three full minutes for him to realize the truth. His insides froze, as an icy wave of fear rushed over him.

_Ryou was gone._

He picked up the abandoned cloak, and pulled it over his muscular frame relishing its heavy warmth, as he gazed around, looking for tracks.

Hm. Footprints. And they were leading towards what looked like a blurry grey shape. Bakura smirked, and headed towards the shape. Whoever stole Ryou was dead. Literally.

* * *

Ryou lay trembling, in his lithe bed of rags and a small blanket. It was cold… so cold… He shivered, not from the cold so much as the bratty girls stubby fingers entwined with his snowy locks… urgh.

Fresh tears trickled down his face as he gazed into the dark.

"Please come get me, Bakura…"

* * *

Heh. Useless Bandits. Everyone was asleep, probably drunk. It made it so much easier for Bakura to sneak into the camp, making his silent way down the rows of tents.

"OI!" Bakuras eyes widened, as he spun around, swearing loudly. A coupld of big beefy men were running towards him.

Shit.

* * *

-sigh- Just review. And dont flame. 


	7. Free

ELLO! ELLO ELLO ELLO ELLO ELLO!

Long time no update, I know... n.n;; But.. HAPPY RYOUS BIRTHDAY! -blows party horn- LETS ALL REJOICE! hahahahahaha

Okay, theres a LIL bit of Shounen ai... a LIL bit. kay? good.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Loud yelling and cursing dragged Ryou out of an exhausted sleep. The Angel sat up on his blanket, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the tent door.

No!

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled desperately, tears filling his chocolate eyes. The thief spun around, eyes fixated on the child, his limbs trembling and tear tracks down his ivory face.

"You bastards." Bakura spat. "If you've laid a _finger_ on him, I'll _kill _you."

"Not like you're in any position to make arrangements, Bakura." The ringleader of the desert wanderers sneered. "For such a quick and clever thief, you must have been pretty slow to get caught by my men." Bakura only snarled, fighting back all urges to punch the other man in the face.

"_Don't_ piss me off." Bakura growled. "Or I'll send out to the depths of your own personal _hell._"

"Oooh, big words, coming from a man at my mercy. What are you going to do, Bakura, poke your tongue out at me?" Bakura didn't answer, but his body went rigid in rage, and Ryous' eyes widened, as a light, misty shape began to form behind the spirit. The small boy screamed, his brain registering what was going on.

"NO!" He yelled desperately. "Don't, don't do it, no no no!" Tears began to form in his eyes, as the shape began to form.

"GET OUT OF HERE Ryou!" Bakura yelled, as the shape began to grow. Ryou let out a sob, muffled by his hands, eyes fixated as the apparition began to grow solid…

He ran. Tears streamed down his face, but he ignored them, running as fast as his legs could take him, dust flying at his feet. He had to get out of there as fast as possible, Bakura was going to kill them all, and he was going to destroy the camp.

Utterly exhausted, Ryou dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. His eyes screwed up and fingers stuffed in his ears, but the horrifying screams of shock and pain still reverberated around the empty, silent darkness of the desert.

* * *

"Ryou…" Bakura dropped to his knees beside the shaking boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are they all dead?" Ryou whispered, fresh tears trickling out of his eyes. Bakura chuckled, and nodded.

"Yeah. They put up a hell of a fight though, I'll give them that-"

"Don't. Bakura please… Why did you hurt them? Why? What did they do to you?" He held back a sob, and his fingered tightened on his own snowy locks.

"They hurt you." He said evenly, a rough brown hand on Ryous soft ivory cheek, still flushed red from When the spoiled girl hit him. "And noone ever lays a finger on you."

"You make it sound like I'm a piece of property." Ryou said, slightly hurt as he looked at the midnight sand. "I'm not…"

"I never said you were." Bakura said softly, and in an attempt to calm the smaller boy, he pulled him into a warm hug. "You're warm, sweet little Ryou, and I care about you. I always have." Ryou relaxed in the thief's hold, and let out a long sigh.

"Okay…. I'm sorry." He said softly. "I just got scared." He flung his arms tightly around Bakuras middle, burying his head in his chest. "I shouldn't be mad at you… I-I mean…" He trailed off. "Please don't leave me, Bakura." He nuzzled the thief's shoulder. "Please please don't…"

"Shhhhhhh…" He said softly. "I wont leave you, Ryou, why would I?"

"I only bring you down." He said softly, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry," Bakura said softly. "You don't bring me down at all. If you weren't here, with me… I wouldn't be where I am today." Ryou squeaked as Bakura hoisted him up into his arms, and began walking in the direction he hoped was the town. "After all, everything I do, it's for you. Now shut up and get some shut eye. We'll be walking all night." He wrapped his heavy red cloak tighter around Ryou and himself, the almost silent sound of his footsteps thudding off into the silent desert, clouded with death and devastation.

* * *

"Wake up… Ryou, wake up." Bakura shook the sleeping boy he carried lightly, clinking sweat that trickled from his forehead out of his eyes. "C'mon…"

Ryou moaned softly, as his gorgeous chocolate eyes fluttered open, out of focus for a few moments before he settles on Bakura, and smiled.

"Morning!" Ryou said cheerfully, jumping nimbly out of Bakuras arms, and landing on his feet. In a spilt second, Ryou screamed, leaping back into Bakuras arms.

"Owowowowowow! That's HOT!" Ryou yelped, clinging tightly to the thief. "I need shoes…."

"And something to cover your head." Bakura mused, fluffing Ryous silvery locks. Ryou giggled, and tugged at his hair self-consciously.

"I need _hair dye._" He said stubbornly. "I heard somewhere that old women mix ink with henna to turn grey hair black…"

"No way." Bakura said, his hold on Ryou tightening. "Don't you dare even _touch_ you hair. I'm still pissed that you cut it…" Ryou pouted.

"Its my hair… I just want to fit in… and look more like a boy. Everyone thinks I'm a girl… One man thought I was your wife. That was scary." Bakura chuckled, playfully ruffling the small boys' hair.

"Don't worry Ryou…. After all, I looked almost exactly like you did when I was twelve… Except my hair was shorter…. I was more tan… I was a bit taller too, and not so thin, and a bit more um, muscular, oh and-"

"I _get_ it!" Ryou yelled, crossing his arms. "I'm stupid and weak and girlish, I _get_ it!" Bakura sighed, his eyes clouded in sadness as he slightly loosened his firm hold on the boy.

"No, Ryou, you aren't, you really aren't. You're not weak and stupid. You managed to survive what Seth had done to you… Not many, if any kids at all could stand that." Ryou smiled softly, his brown eyes with an edge of sadness and sorrow.

"Thanks…" Ryou whispered softly, burying himself in Bakuras chest.

"Look." Bakura said around half an hour later. Ryou squinted his eyes, managing to spy a grey smear on the horizon.

"What…"

"It's a town." Bakura grinned, pushing the thoughts of dehydration out of his mind. "Salvation…"

* * *

Ryou whimpered, his feet blistering under the hot sand. "Bakura…" he whispered. "I-Its really really hot…" He fought back tears. "Please… do I have to walk?"

"Shh…" Bakura whispered, peering around the corner of the building they were hiding behind. "When I say go, run right into that stall over there, and cause a big fuss." Ryou gulped, but nodded, and began hopping lightly from one foot to the other.

"_Now._" Ryou nodded, and ran out into the busy marketplace, colliding straight into a small stall selling various gold pieces of jewelry. The stand toppled over, and Ryou yelped as a splinter of wood was lodged in his pale skin. The merchant of the stand leaped out of the way and stood up, seizing Ryou up by his silvery white locks, yelling and cursing at him. Naturally, half of the marketplace followed the noise to the source, to see what was going on.

Bakura smirked, trying to keep to the scarce shadows in the noon heat as he made his was around the empty stalls. A lump of dried figs, a water canteen, some sandals for Ryou, and a couple of headclothes, as well a flashy looking silver necklace soon found their was into Bakuras large pockets. Bakura rolled his eyes at Ryou, who was at the verge of tears as the stall keeper cursed his clumsiness, and head over, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hey!" Bakura yelled, feigning anger. "What the hell are you doing with my brother?" it was a disguise both of the white-haired boys used. Easy, plausible, and it covered their tracks.

"Your brother crashed right into my stall!" he yelled angrily. "What the hell was he thinking!"

"Look, I don't give a crap about your damn stall, let my brother go before I rip your lungs out!" Bakura drew himself up to his full height, glaring at the stallholder, who glared back at Bakura hatefully, but let Ryou go, who squeaked and ran into Bakuras arms.

"Hey, good work Ryou." Bakura said teasingly a few minutes later, behind a group of building, ruffling his hair. "Here ya go, try these sandals on." Ryou nodded, trying the leather straps around his petite feet and smiled, standing up and walking around. They fitted perfectly, and it was a _relief_ not to have to deal with that burning sand anymore.

"Thanks Bakura!" Ryou wrapped his arms tightly around the taller boy, and smiled softly. "You're the greatest."

Bakura smiled softly, a soft glow in his eyes as he drew a short piece of rubber out of his pocket, tying Ryous hair out of his eyes and cloaking his snowy hair in the piece of material.

"So are you," Bakura went onto his knees and gently wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You're the greatest kid ever, Ryou, and I'm so glad I found you." Ryous giggled, a smile on his innocent face.

"I'm glad you found me too." He whispered, nuzzling his head into Bakuras robes shoulder. "If you didn't…" Bakura sighed sadly, feeling a shudder wrack Ryous thin frame.

"Don't think about it." Bakura was softly. "I'll always be here to save you, Ryou. I'm never letting you go." Ryou smiled, and lifted his head. A small blush worked his was over his features as he gazed into Bakura eyes, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

"Well… If you ever need me for anything…" Ryou blushed as he quickly pressed his lips against Bakuras and broke away, his face the same colour as Bakuras cloak. "I'll always be here. I'm not leaving you for a long time." Bakura was stunned, his body frozen in shock as he raised a hand to his lips, never breaking his gaze with Ryou. Then, without warning, he engulfed him in a huge hug, a smile on his hardened features.

He loved Ryou so much. And he would _never_ let him go.

* * *

Awwwhhhhhhh How kawaaiiiiiiiiiii -goes all gaga-

R&R!


	8. Later

-slinks in- Ey all! Look! I updated! And its short! and shitty! Yay! xD I liek exclamation marks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. Steal it, and die. -sharpens fangs-

* * *

"B-Bakura…" The young boy whispered, curling tighter into his side, gazing fearfully around the dirty room. "I don't like this place…"

"Shhhh…" Bakura whispered, his arm wrapped tightly around his side, as they made their way silently over to a small circular table in the corner, Bakura flopping into the chair heavily, and Ryou sitting down carefully, checking once more that his silvery hair was hidden by his hood.

"I mean, I really don't like this place… Please can we go somewhere else?" Ryou twisted his hands in the cloth of his robe, looking at Bakura with bit, imploring eyes. Bakura sighed, and turned away. No. Ryou was _not_ going to use the puppy eyes on him, he wasn't, he wasn't….

"What's the difference between this inn and the one we were at last night?" Bakura asked casually, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for a mug of ale to be dumped in front of him. Sure, he didn't go and get himself _drunk_, he needed to be on his wits, but that didn't mean he didn't like a bit of beer now and then. Ryou, of course, was forbidden to touch the stuff. Not that he minded. He tried one drink- Not that he told Bakura- and it was gross. So he stayed away from it.

Finally, a beer was placed in front of the angered tomb robber. Bakura grinned, grasping the mug of the cup, and taking a big swig.

* * *

"U-Umm… Bakura?" Ryou looked up anxiously from his bowl of millet. The thief didn't say anything, and Ryou sighed, looking back down at his food, letting him drain his beer.

"I'll be back soon." He said abruptly, standing up and walking over to a huddle of people in the centre of the crowd. Ryou sighed, curling tighter into himself and gazing at the bowl of millet. _Please don't be long…_ he thought, his lip beginning to tremble. Why was he over there anyway? Ryou wondered, one finger beginning to prod what was left of the millet in the small wooden bowl. He seemed to do that a lot now, going off to speak with a random group of men, leaving Ryou here by himself… _What am I saying?_ Ryou shook his head. _He just needs time with the guys, that's all. He hasn't forgotten me_…

"Excuse me, sir?" A young woman broke Ryou out of his worried thoughts. "Would you like to be shown to your room?" Ryou yawned delicately, a hand over his mouth as he nodded, following the girl sleepily to the small room. He closed the door behind him, and smiled at the soft-looking double bed, kicking off his sandals and placing them neatly beside the door, padding gently over to the bed and sliding under rough linen coverings, his small, tired body carried almost instantly off to sleep.

* * *

Ryou awoke to feathery strands of silver hair tickling his nose. The small boy giggled, brushing them away from his face as he opened his eyes, to find Bakura, sleeping softly next to him. He smiled softly, snuggling into the strong arms wrapped around his slim middle. Bakura had done that, every single night since the episode with Seth, sleeping with Ryou held close to him. Like he didn't want Ryou to go…

The young boy pulled himself into a sitting position, gazing softly at the sleeping thief, drawing his knees up to his chest and laying his head on them.

He had nightmares again. Ryou had been having them every night since the episode in the palace, and he was always so _scared._ More than once, he had woken up screaming and crying for Bakura, and he had always been there for Ryou…

"Ryou?" Bakura blinked bleary eyes open slowly, smiling at the boy, who lifted his head from his knees, and grinned, flinging his arms around Bakuras neck, the latter rolling his eyes as he gave a soft hug in return.

"You're such a little wimp." He said tenderly, ruffling silvery strands of hair. Ryou giggled, as Bakura lightly tickled his sides.

"St-St-Stoppp!" Ryou squealed, eyes clenched tightly closed as he giggle helplessly, Bakura leaning on all fours over him. Bakura smiled softly, his fingers going lax. Ryou sighed, and smiled, eyes relaxing. The thief smirked, his large hands suddenly attacking Ryous slender side without warning. The boy screamed in mirth, tears welling in his eyes as he screamed in laughter, his slim form shaking. "Bakuuraaaa!" He yelled, struggling under his hold. "Pleeeaaassseeee…" He begged, laughing and shaking.

"You want me to stop?" Bakura teased, smiling as he continued to tickle Ryou.

"YEESS!" Ryou yelled, laughing and laughing. Bakura smiled, and agreed, releasing Ryou from his grasp. The boy panted as he slumped into the bed, his forehead damp with sweat. He smiled up at Bakura, still giggling softly.

"Soo… what do you want to do, then?" Bakura said, getting off the smaller boy, and sitting up on the bed. Ryou looked down for a moment, silent. "Ryou?"

"B-Bakura…" Ryou whispered softly, looking back up at the yami with warm chocolate eyes. "I-I want to find my parents…" Bakura froze, gazing down in pity at the small boy, whose head was tilted slightly to the side, pleading eyes imploring and hoping. "Please... I've really missed them for so long, and I-I just want to see them.. They must be so worried about me…" He trailed off sadly, his eyes fixated on the covers.

Crap. Bakura knew Ryou would be asking about his parents sooner or later. He sighed, and began to ruffle his soft silvery hair. He held the small body close to him, his hardened bloody eyes gazing off into space. The reality was, he doubted that his parents would still be alive. If Ryou was twelve, then they would have to be at least thirty-five, and precious few Jewish slaves ever lived that long.

"I don't know…" Bakura said finally. "I-I mean, they might not be here anymore, Ryou." He said softly. Ryou let out a small cry, and gazed up at the thief with tearful brown eyes.

"N-NO!" He yelled desperately. "You're lying, they aren't that old, Bakura! They'll still be okay! They will they will they will!" He began to cry, tears rolling down his porcelain face.

"Okay." Bakura said softly, tightening his hold on the boy until he began to relax. "We'll go and find them, Ryou, I swear."

"R-Really?" Ryou looked up at the elder and smiled happily. Bakura smiled softly and nodded. The smaller boy giggled, and wrapped his arms tightly around Bakuras neck, nuzzling his shoulder. The thief blushed, coarse fingers toying with his silky white strands.

"Yes, really." Bakura whispered. "Now get your arse out of bed so we can get moving." He grinned, pulling himself out from underneath Ryou and sliding off the bed, pulling on his heavy cloak. Ryou tilted his head to the side, and smiled.

"I love you, Bakura." He said softly, standing up and wrapping his arms around the thief's waist. Bakura smiled softly, gently placing a kiss on fluffy white locks.

"I love you too."

* * *

-awws over super-kawaii last scene- R&R? No? I dont blame yew... -.-


	9. Slavery

-walks in- Look! I updated this!

... Yeah. I'm as surprised as you are. Don't worry. XD But I want to finish this. Correction. I am GOING to finish this. So yes, I suppose you can then guess that this wont be one of the fics that's going to be deleted. -.-'

If you notice spelling and grammar mistakes, I am SO sorry. -winces- It's like, 3 AM here and I literally wrote the whole thing in one sitting, and no one else is online to beta for me. -.-' Not that I ever beta anyways.

Shhh. You didn't hear me say that. XDD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Deal with it.

* * *

"Crap. Ryou, you're getting sunburnt."

"Oh… It's not that bad Bakura, look. I'll be okay."

"No… Here. Take my cloak. It'll keep the sun off, at least… You need to stop growing, Ryou." The preteen giggled, accepting the garment gratefully. Although it was stifling and heavy, it kept the hot Egyptian sun at bay. Ryou ran a finger idly through the horses thick mane he sat astride on, Bakura trekking through the sand beside him. "You're quiet… are you okay?"

"I-I'm really nervous." Ryou whispered, looking down at his hands. "Wh-What if you were right? What if he's dead? What if they killed him, what if-"

"Ryou, stop." Bakura grasped one of the boys' slender hands with a big brown paw. "Please. Thinking about the what-ifs is going to drive you crazy." Ryou nodded and sniffed, rubbing at a nose with his free hand. His dark brown eyes gazed out towards the horizon, where both of the white-haired males knew that the Jewish slaves- And possibly Ryou's family- was already designing and building a tomb for the young Atemu.

"What if we get caught?" Ryou shifted his gaze from the horizon to Bakura, mocha orbs wide in concern. "Th-They'll kill you and I don't want to go back to the palace-"

"That won't happen." The thief cut in before Ryou had a chance to break down. "Come on, Ryou, I barely get caught. Don't worry, 'Kay?" The boy nodded, a small, soft smile gracing his angelic features. "Good. Now-" At this, Bakura ceased the horse as they approached a high stone wall, an abandoned ruin, but nevertheless providing a reasonable amount of shade. "Let's rest until sunset. Try to get some sleep, too. We have a big night ahead of us." Ryou nodded, sitting against the stone wall next to the thief, leaning against his shoulders. Bakura sighed, leaning his own head against the preteen, gazing at the endless miles of sand that stretched out before him.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryou lifted his head, looking up to the tomb robber with his big brown eyes. Bakura shrugged, giving the boy a fleeting glane in the eyes- and did a double take. He just couldn't pull himself away as he stared at Ryou's wide brown eyes, still seeming too large in his childish, innocent face. He shifted his gaze from Ryou's face to his slender frame. Although he ate decently, Ryou was still a very thin boy, and as he was just approaching puberty, he was growing in strange places more than ever. Especially his legs. Bakura could never get over his long, long legs. Ryou was shooting up like a beansprout- a few more inches, and the boy would reach his shoulder. Bakura smiled, ruffling the preteens fluffy white hair. Just a week ago, Ryou had gotten it cut _again_, and now just barely grazed soft, rounded shoulders. Although Bakura would have much, _much_ preferred Ryou to have never cut his hair in the first place and have it trailing down to the boys' slim waist, it wasn't his hair- and anyway, short hair was far more practical, especially if you were a criminal on the run.

"I'm thinking about you." Bakura sighed, relaxing his body into the stone wall further. "Just looking at you. You've grown so much, Ryou, I don't think your father is even going to recognize you! I know you hate me to say it, but Ryou, you are very pretty." The whitenette sighed, leaning into Bakura's shoulder and gazing at the sand with a vacant look in his dark eyes.

"I know." Ryou said softly. "I am. I know I am. I suppose it's just one of those things you have to embrace… It's far too painful to get sunburn, and you won't let me change my hair…"

"Never." Bakura said firmly, one arm circling the lights rounded shoulders. "If you dye your hair, what's to say it will ever be exactly white again? Hell, if it's so pretty it makes the fricking High Priest of the entire country fall for you, then what's wrong with it?" Ryou smiled wryly, drumming his fingers on his knees, which were drawn against his chest.

"That is one way to look at it." The whitenette said softly. "But I'm worried. What if… What if my father doesn't like the way I look anymore?" He turned to Bakura with worry in his eyes. The tomb robber inwardly sighed. Well, Ryou did have a bit of a point. When Bakura had first found him, he was flawless, immaculate. Now, six years of living on the road with the king of thieves had roughened up his thin form, a lot. His hair was never as clean as it once had been again- It hadn't been washed in weeks, and was full of dirt and grime- and his skin was notably darker- although it was still light enough to stick out in a crowd a mile away-, and was smudged with dirt and grime, and even a little of what Bakura thought might have been blood.

"Who cares?" Bakura muttered gruffly, gently rubbing the whitenette's back in smooth, circular motions. "It's not what you look like, Ryou, it's your personality. You're nice, and smart, and so sweet and caring it's almost heartbreaking." He sighed. "I don't regret taking you for myself. It's been… A lot more fun than I originally thought actually." He smiled, drawing Ryou's slender figure clothed in scarlet closer to him, both of the white-haired males silent as they waited for the sweet, cool comfort of the desert night.

* * *

"Ryou?" Bakura shook the small sleeping form in front of him. "Ryou… We're almost there."

"Mhm? We're what? I- Ohh…" The preteen fell silent as the gray tents and poor stone buildings, illuminated by the light of the full moon, were sprawled out beneath him. "O-Oh my…" Fully awake now, Ryou began twisting his fingers together, biting his lip and sweating. Oh, this was nerve-wracking! He was going to see his father, after six years. He was going to see his remaining parent. It was so _exciting_!

"Okay, here's the plan." Bakura muttered, breaking the boy out of his nervous, but joyful musings. "There are a few guards around the place –untrained buffoons; I'll warrant- So keep your guard up, and a knife close by. Make sure you keep your hair covered and no one sees it. Meet me in that cave over there," He pointed to a small dark cave in a cliff of the Valley, unnoticeable unless you were looking for that one in particular. "Before dawn. If you're not… Well, you're going to get caught, aren't you, you twit?" Ryou frowned, eyes eventually widening in fear.

"Y-You mean that I-I'm going in there… By myself? In the dark?" Fear and apprehension was on the edge of his voice, and Bakura sighed in exasperation, looking at Ryou in exaggerated patience.

"Yes, Ryou. You're going by yourself. Two people are easier to spot that one, and besides, I don't really want to be sitting around for ages. Look. You've had six years of training by the best Ryou. You're not going to get caught if you remember everything I told you and showed you. And you can't be afraid to hurt anyone who tries to waylay you." Bakura had his hands on the boys' shoulders, and was crouching slightly to look the boy in the eye. "DO you understand me?"

"Y-Yes…" Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his nose. _Oh no… I'm crying… No, I don't want to cry in front of Bakura…_

"Come on Ryou!" Bakura inwardly winced. That was much rougher than he meant. "Come on." He repeated in a gentler, softer tone. "You can do this. It's not a big ask. Those guard are barely trained, and they're probably only a few years older than you. You're going to be fine."

"I-It's not really that." Ryou said softly in his sweet voice, keeping his eyes to the ground. "I-It's just… I'm nervous about finding Dad and meeting him… what if he doesn't like me? What if he's dead?" What if-"

"No what ifs!" Bakura said sternly. Sighing, he gave Ryou a quick squeeze around his slender shoulders, burying his hair in soft while hair for a long moment. "Come on, Ryou, I know you can do this. I have every confidence in you. And hey, if you'll do this, then maybe I can take you on some of the raids, instead of leaving you with the horse!"

Ryou smiled.

* * *

Dawns fingers were beginning to spread across the ebony sky. Bakura sat huddled in the small cave beside the horse, shivering in the cold. _I shouldn't have given my cloak to Ryou… If he **does** get seen by a guard, he'd get shot on sight. White hair… Red cloak… He'd get mistaken for me. _Bakura shook his head, taking a swig of water from the canteen at his side. What was there to be worried about? Ryou was a strong little kid, and he was almost as quick and silent as Bakura himself. He was going to be fine. He just hoped that his father was alive, and wouldn't do something cruel and break Ryou's heart.

Biting his lip, Bakura leaned into the comfort and warmth of the chestnut horse. Running his hand idly over a smooth flank, Bakura couldn't help but wonder what he would say if he had the opportunity to meet _his_ parents again. What would he say to his mother, his father? Would they be proud of him for what he had accomplished, his father being a thief with no morals himself? Or would they be disappointed? Bakura sighed, making a face. Oh, he missed the Ring. Cheesy though it sounded, one reason Bakura liked to wear the ring was because it was like he was wearing his family close to his heart- which he technically was, He wore their bones, their flesh and blood. Except now the ring was at the palace. Without an owner, but still out of his grasp, still under the watchful eye of that dratted Atemu. Bakura clenched his hand into a fist. Damn him and his entire line to the afterlife! The genocide his father committed would never, ever be forgotten. Even until the ending of the world, when all existence was naught but splintered ruins, it would never be forgotten. Bakura would make _sure_ it would never be forgotten.

"B-Bakura?" Deep in thought about his dead family, Bakura didn't hear the approach of the boy. But the tomb robber sighed in relief as the small, timid voice of Ryou reached his ears. Turning his head, Bakura could clearly see the small figure of the light against the dawn fire. A smile broke across the thief's face, and he stood up, holding out his arms.

"How did it go?" He asked softly as Ryou, stumbling in the bulk of his crimson robe, ran into his arms, wrapping his bony arms around Bakura's chest. "Ryou…" It took him a moment to realize the light was crying, silent sobs wracking his slender frame. "Oh..." He placed a hand on the boys snowy head, gently petting Ryou's tendrils of cottony hair. "What happened?"

"H-H-He died." Ryou finally managed to wail, slumped against the yami's chest. "H-He d-died five years ago…"

"Oh Ryou." Bakura breathed, rubbing the preteens back. "Oh you poor thing…" He didn't know what to say, his fears confirmed. "Shit…"

"A-Apparently, h-he got sick." The boy rubbed at his eyes. Bakura sat them both down, holding the lights huddled form close to his chest. "A-After M-Mum and Amane died… And th-there was nothing they could do-" Ryou broke down into audible sobs, clinging hopelessly to Bakura's muscular frame. "Th-They say he g-got tired of living…"

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Those words sounded so unknown to him. Bakura rested his chin on Ryou's head. "I'm really sorry. But… It's going to be okay, you know that Ryou, don't you?" He lifted the limp preteen from his chest, looking him in the eye. "I'm not going to leave you alone, I swear." _And I don't want to be alone, either_.

"Y-You promise?" Ryou sniffed, looking up at Bakura with his tearstained face. "A-A lot of people want you dead…" Bakura snorted, engulfing the boy in a bone-crushing hug, his lips pressing momentarily against the boys' forehead.

"And who has managed to so far?" the thief pointed out, a small smile on his tanned, scarred face. "It's going to be okay Ryou; it's all going to be okay.

No matter what happens, I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

* * *

Awwhhh Fluff! Yeah... I think this is going to be approaching an end soon...

R&R?


	10. Love

Heyheyhey! This is the second to last chapter! Yey! I think.. o.o' Hehe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay Ryou?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Liar."

"N-No." Ryou pouted, wrinkling his pale little nose smudged with dirt. Bakura snorted with laughter, one tanned, callused hand ruffling the smaller boys' messy white tangles, hidden under a dark grey hood. "I-I'm okay. Really."

"No you're not." Bakura sighed, taking a deep swig of the amber liquid his pewter mug. "I know you're heartbroken Ryou, and I don't blame you." The whitenette looked down at his bowl of millet, poking at it with a slim, pale finger. "I know you're hurting."

"I-I d-don't want to talk about it." The boy finally managed to mumble, his forehead in one hand, his elbow on the table. Bakura let out a long sigh, drumming his fingers against the rough tabletop. Although the pub was crowded, full of loud drunken men and giggling, flirtatious women, Bakura felt like him and Ryou were the only two people in the world. Their table was off in a corner, shrouded in darkness and isolated from the drunken revelry. The only light came from a single candle in the middle of the table, dripping thick yellow wax. Bakura stared at the way the candlelit lit Ryou's face, the varying shadows and brightness, his brown eyes sparkling in the fire.

"It's not your fault." Bakura's voice was soft, his tone matching dark eyes. "Really." Ryou sighed, and he seemed to slump further into his rough chair. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he blinked them away, refusing to look the demon in the eye.

"I-I was his… Well, his salvation." Ryou breathed, struggling to keep a tremor from his voice. "Wh-when I got older, he was going to sell me for a lot of money. That would have brought us out of slavery. He would have been able to buy himself a-and M-mum and Amane out… If they were alive." The boy sniffed, rubbing hastily at his eyes. "I-I know what would h-have happened to me, but I was prepared to do it." Bakura sighed, resting his chin in a palm as he stared at Ryou, who was struggling not to cry.

"It's okay to cry." Bakura took a swig of beer, not taking his eyes off of the trembling whitenette. Ryou whimpered, and shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. "Ryou… You don't have to prove yourself in front of me, you know." He continued, speaking to Ryou in a softness reserved only for the twelve-year-old in front of him. "I know that you're a tough little guy. Hell, you're tougher than nearly everyone I've met. You don't have to wear this mask, you know."

"I-I know." Ryou stammered, pushing his bowl of millet away, the contents barely touched. "B-But I-I…" The whitenette trailed off, not knowing how to finish. "I-I C-C-Can't…"

"Come here." Bakura drained the last of his beer, before sliding back his chair, the gold at his ankles jingling as he walked over to Ryou. "Please… I want you to cry. I-I don't want you to be dead inside." He crouched beside the boy slumped in his seat, holding out muscular arms cloaked in scarlet. Wordlessly, Ryou flung himself into those open arms, burying his head into the thief's shoulder. "It's okay, Ryou." Bakura murmured in that voice again, unnaturally soft compared to his usual rough tone. "I think it's time for you to go to bed, Hm?" The Egyptian stood up, hefting Ryou in his arms. The boy merely whimpered, as weak and limp as a rag doll in the other's grasp. Bakura pressed his lips against dirty white hair for a moment, before hitching Ryou higher in his arms.

"Mmmm." Ryou mumbled, the tears still flowing thick and fast as Bakura carried him up the stairs and down the hallway to the room where they were able to sleep. He was vaguely aware of Bakura removing his hood and cloak, as well as his shoes, and the thief tucking him between dirty linen sheets, worn thin and soft. A few moments later, he felt strong arms encircle his waist, and Bakura pressed his warm, muscular frame against his back. Ryou whimpered, curling into a tighter ball, the thief now almost cradling him in his arms.

"Shhh…" Ryou swallowed, leaning into Bakura. He relished the warmth of the mans' bare skin against his, Bakura's nose buried in dirty white hair. "It's okay Ryou. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. You don't need your family Ryou, you don't need that slavery. You're going to stay here with me and everything is going to be all right." Ryou smiled weakly, rolling onto his back to look up at Bakura.

"D-Do you mean that?" Ryou mumbled, staring into dark eyes that were uncharacteristically soft, and a smile graced Bakura's features.

"How many times am I going to have to say this?" Bakura teased, pulling the blankets higher above both of them. "Yes. Of course. I'll die before I let anything happen to you, Ryou. You just have to get that in your head." Ryou giggled as Bakura pressed a finger lightly to his nose, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Oh, I love you much." Ryou hugged the thief tightly, nuzzling his neck. Bakura's eyes widened and he smiled, returning the affectionate gesture. The boy giggled, and relaxed into the pillows. Bakura snorted, sprawling out on his side of the bed.

"Same here." Bakura scooped the boy against his side. "I'm still glad I found you. You know? Like… I dunno. But having a kid to take care of… It's nice." Ryou sighed, snuggling deeper into the thief's side. "Ryou… are you okay?" The boy had shifted his gaze from Bakura, and was staring at the floor. "Ryou?"

"I-I don't think you understand what I mean." Ryou whispered, sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest. Bakura frowned, propping himself up on his hands. The whitenette swallowed, closing liquid brown eyes.

"Well, what do you mean?" Bakura was confused, but the barest suspicion was making its way into his head. Ryou gulped, and a flush formed across his pale face.

"Well… When I say I love you, I-I mean th-that I… actually… Love you." Ryou finished, twisting his pale hands, eyes kept firmly downcast. "L-L-Like… Yeah…." Bakura's eyes widened, and he blinked repeatedly.

"O-Oh… So you… Ohh… Ryou… You're _twelve_." Ryou sniffed, rubbing anxiously at his eyes.

"I-I know, but… I-I mean, I know girls only a little bit older than me that have gotten pregnant, a-and it's not like I've never done it before, and-"

"Ryou." Bakura interjected, placing both of his hands on the boy's shoulder, abruptly cutting off his rambling. "You're _twelve_."

"But-"

"Look. Just… I mean, give it a couple of years, okay? Just until you're fourteen. I love you to, Ryou, but you're just too young right now. I'm not like that sick bastard Seth, I could never do that to you." Bakura gently placed a soft, chaste kiss on Ryou's lips. "Ever. You're just a child, Ryou. But the fact that I don't want you right now doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do. I love you more than anyone and anything in the entire world. You're all I have left, and I don't want to lose you. But I can't love you in that way, even though I want to. You still have some growing up to do." Ryou seemed to deflate from Bakura's words, his shoulders sagging, head bowed. "Ryou, please don't cry…" The boy sniffed.

"N-Not crying." Ryou muttered through his tears, his breath quickening. Bakura let out a long sigh of sympathy for the younger whitenette, taking Ryou's slim, shaking form in his arms.

"Come on, Ryou." The thief murmured softly. "I'm not rejecting you, not at all. I'm just saying we need to give it a bit time, okay?" Ryou sniffed again, wiping his eyes on Bakura's shoulder. He let out a long, shuddering breath, and nodded.

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how are you this morning, hm?" Ryou blinked as Bakura gently shook him awake on the shoulder. The twelve-year-old yawned, curled beneath the sheets of linen. "Feeling any better?" The older whitenette placed a wooden cup of goats milk and a few small loaves of bread on the wooden table beside Ryou's head. The boy gave him a quick smile, propping himself up on one shoulder.

"Mmm, yeah." Ryou took a tentative sip of the milk, and realizing it was fresh, took a deep gulp (He had had several bad experiences with sour goats milk). "I did. It's been weeks since we slept in a bed. It was nice." Bakura grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Ryou.

"Eat up quick." Bakura cast a quick glance out of the window, towards the setting sun. "We have to get going soon, and you're going to need your strength today." Ryou frowned.

"Why?" The boy broke a loaf between slim pale fingers, popping a piece of the bread into his mouth and chewing.

"Well… Let's just say I have a little errand to do."

"Tombrobbing?"

"Yeah." Ryou giggled, taking another bite of bread. "Hey, before those bastards caught me, I had more gold than that arrogant Pharaoh. And I gave you the best of everything."

"I'm not complaining." Ryou reassured the thief, taking another gulp of milk. "I'm sorry if it came out that way. I just wish I could go with you sometime, and see what the hype is all about." Bakura paused for a moment, crossing his arms in thought as Ryou continued to eat his breakfast.

"Wish granted." Bakura said after a long moment of silence. Ryou blinked, eyes wide and his mouth forming an 'o' of surprise.

"Wh-What?"

"I said wish granted." Bakura said casually, lifting his head to stare at the ceiling. "I mean, you are older and mature than you look.-" Ryou opened his mouth to speak. "Not _that _old and mature, Ryou. What I'm saying is, I was frigging younger than you when I started stealing. And I'll need an extra pair of hands." A wide grin had spread across the whitenette's face as Bakura finished, his eyes so bright and happy, it made the thief blush, just a little bit.

"R-Really?" Ryou breathed, his heart rate quickening. Bakura nodded, and stole one of Ryou's small loaves of bread. He ate it in two gulps, and snorted, grinning at the boy and ruffling messy white hair.

"Really Really. Not hurry up. I wanna be out of the desert before it gets too hot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R?


	11. Thief

Awh! Look! I updated this! And it's the second to last chapter. -sigh- I'm gonna miss saying goodbye to this...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Noooottthhiiiiinngggg

* * *

"You okay Ryou?"

"My feet hurt, that's all. I wish we could have brought a horse." Bakura grinned.

"I know. So do I, but two people are much harder to find than two people and a horse. I need to get you new shoes, don't I…" Ryou shrugged, looking down at his shoes. It was true, his toes were getting slightly cramped, and the soles were worn thin…

"I don't want to be a burden." Ryou said softly, looking down at the sand. The sun beat down on the pair, despite Bakura's best efforts to get out of the desert quickly, and it was making him dizzy. Bakura snorted. "I-I don't feel so good…" The thief froze, and stared at Ryou, who was wavering dangerously on his feet.

"Shit." Bakura cursed, and managed to catch Ryou before he fell. "Damn it Ryou, I think you're getting a sunstroke." Ryou moaned, limp in Bakura's arms. "I have to get you out of this sun…" He looked around. Now would be a _really_ good time to find an oasis or a cave or something. Bakura sighed. Just his luck. Maybe the Gods were working against him._ Am I kidding? Of course they are..._

"'M sorry." Ryou mumbled, burying his head in the scarlet folds of Bakura's cloak. The man shook his head, and hoisted Ryou in his arms. He tried to shade Ryou as best as he could with his cloak, and decided to keep walking. He was closer to the temple than the village anyway, and they had plenty of water. Ryou was going to be all right. Of course he would. He was so pale, he'd caught sunstroke a few times before. Bakura sighed, hefting the small boy in his arms.

Better just keep walking.

* * *

"Oh _wow_!" Ryou gasped the huge temple before them. The sun was significantly lower in the sky, blazing a bright orange, and the sand was almost cool. A light breeze sprung up. Bakura grinned, and hugged the boy closer to him. Ryou was still awe-inspired by so many things, things the thief took to be everyday occurrences. This temple, for example. It was only a little job for Bakura, but Ryou thought it was amazing. _Well, it is pretty big_. Bakura admitted to himself.

"Come on." He said, grabbing Ryou's hand and heading towards the entrance. "This place has been deserted for almost a hundred years. It's going to be easy." Ryou was still staring up at the temple. Words failed him.

"This… Why don't people come here anymore?" Ryou finally managed to gasp, as Bakura set him down on the sand. He turned his gaze up to Bakura, his chocolate eyes wide and innocent.

"Because it's 'sacred', that's why." Bakura scoffed, grabbing Ryou's wrist. "That tomb is full of enough gold to buy enough food to feed a whole village for over a year, and it's just sitting there." The injustice of it all made Bakura's blood boil. "I _hate_ the fucking royalty." Ryou winced as Bakura's grasp tightened. "I don't know who they think they are. Who suffers if a crop fails, or the water is poisoned? Not the royalty, with their silk and their gems…."

"Bakura…" Ryou finally managed to whisper. Bakura paused in his ranting and looked down at the small boy. "You're… really hurting my wrist…" The thief winced, noticing the tight grip he had on Ryou's arm.

"Sorry." He sighed, releasing his hold on Ryou's arm. "It just pisses me off." Bakura sighed, running a hand through his wild locks. "I'm sorry, Ryou." He apologized again, ruffling Ryou's hair. "I 'spose I don't know my own strength, do I?" Ryou smiled weakly, shaking his head. Bakura gently clapped Ryou on the back, before starting to jog.

"Come on Ryou, we gotta get inside."

* * *

"_Wow!_" Ryou's eyes were the size of saucers as Bakura pushed the heavy stone door open. The heavy gold seal lay discarded on the floor beside him, chipped off. Ryou wondered by Bakura didn't take it, until he saw what was inside the room. "This is…. WOW!" A childish amusement was on Ryou's face as he ran into the treasure chamber, and Bakura followed on with a small smile. "Look at the necklaces and the earrings and the rings and the gems and the coins and the gold and the vases and the-"

"Ryou." Bakura turned around, and grabbed Ryou's shoulders. He looked down into sweet, coffee coloured eyes. "Calm down, okay? Now." Bakura turned away from Ryou, and crouched beside a chest. "Come here." Ryou blinked, but kneeled down on to the ground beside Bakura. "Okay. I want you to pull on as much jewelry as you can. Three rings on every finger, bracelets to your elbows and anklets to your knees, that kind of thing. Got it?" Ryou nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Why?" Ryou inquired softly in his light, gentle voice. Bakura sighed, going through the trunk.

"Because you'll carry more on yourself than a sack." The male muttered, picking through the trunk. "Now get going, Ryou. We can't stay long." The whitenette nodded, and started running through the chamber. Ryou had never seen so much wealth in his life as he pulled on necklaces and bracelets, rings, and anklets. Even a diamond-studded tiara. He also loaded his pockets with various loose gemstones. Bakura sighed to himself, leaning back on his heels as he watched Ryou with a simile. It was scary, really, to watch Ryou run around the treasure chamber. There was no way around it, the boy obviously had a weak spot for valuable treasure. _Heh. He is like me. I think I've been rubbing off on him more than I thought._

"Wow!" Ryou picked up a ring, the diamond inside as large as his fingernail. "Bakura… This is really pretty…" Ryou slid it onto all of his fingers, even his thumb, but the band was too large. With a sigh, he stood up, and walked over to Bakura, arms outstretched. The diamond ring was in his cupped hands, and the thief's eyes lit up at the treasure. "It doesn't fit me…"

"Give it." Bakura snatched the ring off of Ryou, and rammed it onto his middle finger. "Heh." He held his hand out, watching the way the light sparkled in the light. "Shiny." Ryou grinned. "Now get going." Ryou nodded, standing up and admiring the treasure along the walls, lit up by the light of Bakura's torch.

"This is amazing…" Ryou murmured, his heart pounding in his excitement. "And this will never ever get used?" He bit his lip, running his hand over a ceramic jar. Ryou frowned, hefting the jar in his slim hands. "Wow…" He murmured. "Why does it have the head of a jackal?" Bakura's eyes widened, and he stood up. Ryou grasped the ears of the jackal, and started to lift the lid.

"Ryou, no!" Bakura gasped, running towards the boy, but it was too late. Overcome by his childish curiosity, Ryou lifted the lid on the jar, and peered inside. "That's an-"

"Oh!" Ryou's breath seized in his throat, and the jar dropped to the floor, where it shattered into fragments. Bakura winced, holding a hand over his mouth, staring at the black lump underneath all of the broken pieces. Ryou was on his knees beside the jar, coughing and retching.

"Organ… Jar." Bakura's head swam as he stumbled over to the boy, hauling him up. Ryou buried his head in the crimson material of Bakura's cloak, shaking.

"That… Smells…" Ryou managed to gasp. "R-Really bad…" Bakura sighed, gently rubbing circles in Ryou's back.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Ryou, it's a hundred-year-old rotting stomach. What do you think?" He still held his sleeve over his mouth. "Don't worry… I learned that the hard way, too." The yami straightened up, hauling Ryou over to the other side of the tomb.

"I'm sorry, Bakura." Ryou slumped his shoulders, suppressing a sniff. "I-I didn't mean to do that, I-I never knew what was in it…"

"Hey." Bakura sighed as he crouched down, looking Ryou in the eye. The disgusting, corroding stench still lingered in the air, but on the far side of the tomb, it was less strong. "It's okay, Ryou." The thief absentmindedly played with a strand of Ryou's hair. The boy closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. "I did the exact same thing when I was a bit younger than you. I should have told you what was in that jar… I'm sorry." Ryou wiped at his nose. "Now, come on." Bakura made a face. "Help me fill up this sack."

* * *

"Ryou…"

Bakura leaned down to whisper in the boys' ear, his warm breath shifting a few stray hairs. The boy sighed in his sleep, but didn't wake. The man allowed a small smile to grace his features, and he raised his head a little, looking at Ryou as he slept.

Ryou looked amazing on any day, Bakura could easily admit it, but he still couldn't stop staring at Ryou, tucked under the linen sheets. The jewel-encrusted gold that hung around his neck, dripping from his wrists and fingers made him look like a goddess. Bakura brushed a lock of white out of Ryou's face, letting out a long sigh.

"I care about you so much…" Bakura whispered, his words hanging in the cool night air. "More than I think words can ever describe, Ryou. From the very first moment I saw you, in that bed, I knew that you were going to change my life, and…" The thief flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling of the inn room. "I was right." He looked over at the sleeping boy, who looked so pure and innocent, it was almost heartbreaking. "You know… At first, you were a bit like a son to me, Ryou…." Bakura sighed. "Or a baby brother. Either way, there was this huge desire for me to take care of you. I wanted to make you the happiest person in the world, after everything that had happened to you. I was a lot like you when I was little… Having no one, I mean." Bakura chewed on his lower lip. "I wanted to give you everything that I missed out on. I only wanted to make you happy… Did I do a good job?" Bakura didn't expect an answer, so he rolled over, stretching out in the soft bed.

"Kura…" The thief froze, and looked back over to Ryou, who's eyes were open, very slightly. Bakura smiled, propping himself up on one elbow. He gently stroked Ryou's cheek with a thumb, and the boy sighed happily, leaning into the touch.

"Yeah, Ryou?" Bakura blinked, still gently stroking the side of Ryou's face. The whitenette giggled.

"You did a good job."

* * *

Fluff! -isattackedbyfluff- X.X

Waaaah I don't wanna do the last chapter now. e.e


	12. Epilogue

-walks in- Waaaaaaahhh It's the last chapter... T.T Sadness. This has been going for so long... I'm really sad to see it finish. It's got a COMPLETLEY different outcome from what I planned almost two years ago... Heck, I didn't actually have any idea where it was going... Hehehe. But shank yew all for reviewing.

I do realise that I could have made it longer if I wanted, but both the readers' and my interest in this story has waned. Maybe one day, I'll write an AE fic (I have plotbunnies... Hehehe.) but I swear that it would be much, much better than this. There's just too much of a difference in editing, style, and general quality between the first and last chapters... It makes no sense. o.o; Oh well. n.n

This chapter is dedicated to Youko Kitsune's Girl, because without her, I would have never ever written it. Thank you so much! -glomps-

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! I OWN IT ALLL!! BWAHAHAHAHA! ITS THE LAST CHAPTER MOFO'S WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH? 

Yeah... I still don't own it. Is Ryou a main character? No. Is there yaoi in every single episode? No. Therefore I, sadly, don't own it. -sigh- Don't sue mee...

Onto the last chapter, I guess... -sniff- That was a long Authors Note... o.o;

* * *

Ryou licked his lips as sank to his knees. The sand, stained bronze from the sun, was hot but Ryou ignored the heat, choosing instead to stare at the ground. There was a wide, flat rock in the sand, rather like a small table, which Ryou crouched at. His left hand strayed to the roughly-made sack at his left, and slid inside, drifting over the golden items inside the sack. His long, pale fingers closed over a wooden statue, and he pulled it out.

Osiris.

Ryou blinked back tears, and dropped it back in the sack. It was no use. The protection of the Gods would never help Bakura now. He may have been the God of the dead, but Bakura was beyond even his divine protection.

His heart would have been devoured by Ammut a long time ago.

The old pang tore at Ryou's heart, he placed a hand over his chest. It wasn't fair. Bakura died almost three years ago… Why did it still hurt? Ryou stifled a sob, and rubbed at his nose, which was starting to run. His protector, the closest he had to family, the only man he ever loved…

It wouldn't have hurt so much if Ryou had a grave to mourn at, even if it was a mass grave for criminals. But he had nothing. Bakura's body was gone. According to the Pharaoh, it had been reduced to dust. Ryou started to cry at the thought. He still remembered that day, crystal clear. The day Bakura died. Ryou buried his face in his hands, crying. It wasn't _fair!_ The thief never deserved to die, not in Ryou's eyes. The whitenette couldn't help but wonder if Atem would have let Bakura off if he realized he was taking care of a young child. _Am I kidding? Look at what he did to me... Child or not, I'm still a criminal_. And the term 'child' was really stretching it. He was pushing seventeen, an age where he was supposed to break away from his family, and start his own. Not that that was ever going to happen…

Ryou extracted a gold bracelet, studded with rubies, and placed on the rock. The colours glinted like fire in the sun, and Ryou smiled weakly. _Well... At least Bakura went out with a bang. He always wanted to do that. And... He never meant to leave me_.

Ryou was quite surprised to find that no one was here. The rock he sat at was quite famous. The local villagers had been coming here for hundred of years, under the belief that it had a very strong connection with the afterlife. They offered sacrifices at night were always gone by the morning (But Ryou put that down to thieves). Ryou stood up, straightening his back, and rearranging his brown cloak. He double-checked to make sure that his hair was completely hidden from view, and looked down at the rock. Ryou shook his head slightly, still chewing on his lip. To say life wasn't hard would be lying. Because it was. It was true, Ryou had received eight years of training from the greatest thief in existence, but he was still naturally clumsy, too weak to lift anything overly heavy, and stuck out like a sore thumb wherever he went.

"Why haven't I been caught yet…" Ryou let out a long sigh. Part of him wanted to be. A little part. He knew his chances of going into the Afterlife when he died was zero. Partly because he was a tomb robber, a thief who plundered the sacred tombs of the Pharaohs, and partly because he was Jewish, a member of the slave race, not holy or blessed enough to expect such liberties on his death. Ryou turned around, and sat down on the rock, stretching out his long legs. If Bakura could see him right now, what would he say? Three years of aging had made him look drastically older. Ryou knew he was breathtaking, and he often wondered what would happen if he was captured again. The whitenette pushed the thought out of his head, raising his eyes up to the sky. It burned with a bright fire, the golden face of the sun stretching his dazzling arms across the sky.

"I still think about you every day." Ryou breathed, looking up at the sky. "All the time. I owe my life to you, Bakura. If you hadn't gotten curious eleven years ago, then I would be a slave. Who knew to? More than likely some creep who's house I would clean and bed I would share. I had that on my mind all of my life, Bakura, and it scared me. But you… You changed that. You turned me into someone who's stronger, faster, older, more skilled… You trained me to survive. When I was born, they told my mother I wouldn't live to grow into adulthood. I was a runt. Born early, malnourished… I was always so weak, I'm amazed they didn't put me to death. I guess I was worth too much. And you showed me Egypt. You showed me the cities, the tombs, the Nile… And you showed the injustice, the corruption. How the rich and the royalties enslaved and abused the population. And I knew you strongly you felt about it all… You never told me what had happened to you as a child, and I always wondered. I still do. I know it was something bad. Were you a slave? What happened to your parents?" Ryou sighed, lying down on the rock, which was warmed from the sun.

"I'm doing my bit, I guess. I know you liked to hoard the wealth for yourself, but I'm only keeping enough to live reasonably well-off. I'm giving it to all of the vagrants and nomads I meet. Especially on the road. But not one day goes past when I don't think about you and cry. I know I'm growing up, and I always wondered what would have been, had you not been killed. It wasn't fair." Ryou's voice broke, and he rolled over onto his side. "I still remember every second of that night, Bakura. I'll never, ever forget. I know you had my best interests at heart when we waited until I was fourteen… But it was amazing, wasn't it?" Ryou sighed, placing a palm on the rock, beside his face. "I've never even looked at anyone else since… Not that I haven't been offered. There's this blonde in this village I'm staying in now that's been hounding me, offering to take me to an alehouse… He must think I'm a woman." Ryou smiled weakly. "But he has the most beautiful eyes, though. I've never seen anyone with amethyst eyes before." Ryou sniffed, his eyes clouded in sadness. "I can't believe we only had a week as lovers before you died." Ryou's voice broke. "I-I miss you so much, Bakura. I miss everything about you. There's nothing more in this world that I want more than to see you again. This can't be how it ends. You said that you were so strong, that nothing would ever beat you. Were… Were you lying, all of this time? I-I thought you said that death would never stop you, that you weren't ever going to be gone…" Tears leaked out of Ryou's eyes. "I-I guess… I guess that you were wrong."

The teenager rolled over onto his back, and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He bowed his head, chewing on his lower lip hard. It was so confusing and scary… Ryou let out a long sigh, and made to get down off the rock when it happened.

Ryou yelped, holding two hands over his hood to keep it down. The wind whipped through the scene, tossing buckets and buckets of sand into the air. The whitenette whimpered, curling up into a tight ball as the sand continued to spin around him. _Oh, I hate these stupid random wind gusts_… _Sand gets everywhere_. It was another minute before Ryou was able to uncurl himself from the tight ball, shaking the tiny grains of sand out of the folds of his clothes. Without thinking, Ryou lifted back his hood, shaking his hair to try and rid it of the sand. When Bakura died, Ryou had decided not to get his hair cut again, and now it hung down to the small of his back in a wild tangle. Ryou let out a long sigh, and bent down to pick up his sack of loot when it caught it his eye.

Ryou frowned at the splash of scarlet in the sand. He blinked, and took the few steps towards it, and bent down, carefully prodding it with one finger. It was a piece of cloth, roughly about the size and shape of his palm. His chocolate eyes wide in shock, he grasped it in his fingers, and stood up straight. Ryou looked up at the sky, confusion evident on his face.

"Where did this come from?" Ryou whispered. He looked over to the village, which was a short distance away, then shook his head. No one there was rich enough to own any clothing that wasn't a rough, undyed linen. Besides, it was mainly royals that wore such a rare, vibrant colour. Well, royals and-

_Bakura._ Ryou fisted the cloth, and then held it close to his chest. It had to be. There… There was no way that this could have been a coincidence… Could it? Ryou lifted his cloth to his nose, and inhaled, drawing a deep breath.

Yes. Ryou had fallen asleep, wrapped safely in the folds of Bakura's cloak many times when he was younger. And he would recognize the smell, the texture of that material anywhere. Tears pricked Ryou's eyes, but oddly, they weren't the tears of grief that Ryou had been shedding for so long. For the first time in almost three years, Ryou dared to let a small seed of hope swell in his heart.

"Bakura?" Ryou looked back up to the heavens. "Bakura… Are you there? Are you… Anywhere? Is this a sign?" He wound the scrap of cloth in his fingers. "Are you… Are you alive, somewhere?" _No. Don't dare to hope. _"I-I love you…" He whispered, bowing his head, nuzzling the worn scarlet fabric.

The wind started to pick up. Ryou froze, and whimpered, but it was nothing like the gust that rocked the desert a few minutes. This was a gentle, soothing breeze. And it was warm. Ryou closed his eyes as it rustled his hair, as though someone was running their hand through the snowy-coloured locks, and it breathed on his cheek.

And he could have _sworn_ he heard a vague whisper, a breath in his ear, as though someone was whispering his name.

* * *

Awwwwhhhh Somewhat comforting ending! Heehehhehehehehe.

And damnit, thats it. The rest is pretty self-explanatory anyways, if you know ANYTHING at all about the series...

For the last time... R&R!


End file.
